A skin color of a human is decided by many factors such as an activity of melanocyte which makes a melanin pigment, a distribution of the blood vessels, dermal thickness, and whether the pigment such as carotinoid, bilirubin and the like is contained or not in and out of the human body. In particular, a black pigment such as a melanin which is generated by an action of various enzymes such as tyrosinase, and the like in a melanocyte is the most important factor. A genetic factor, physiological factor related to a hormone excretion, stress, etc. and an environmental factor such as ultraviolet irradiation, and the like are effect to the formation of pigment. Melanin is present in the skin and plays an important role in protecting the body from the ultraviolet radiation and the like, but is known to faciliate the pigment deposition and the skin aging and to play an important role in causing a skin cancer if it is overproduced. In order to treat or reduce the excessive melanin pigment deposition, ascorbic acid, kojic acid, arbutin, hydroquinone, glutathione or their derivatives, and materials having tyrosinase an inhibitory activity have been already combined and used in cosmetics or medicine, but their uses have been limited due to an insufficient whitening effect, safety problem for the skin, safety problem in the formulation when they are combined in cosmetic ingredients, and the like.